


Victorian Sensibilities

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William finds himself in a strange place and a strange time, comforted only by the presence of a seemingly familiar black clad form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian Sensibilities

William opened his eyes, carefully. The light that had forced him to close them had been unnaturally bright and he was hesitant to expose himself to it once more. His eyes widened comically as he took in his surroundings. This was not his parlor. His chair and his lamp were nowhere in sight.

The room he found himself in was dark, cool and musty. It appeared to be full off books and many other unusual items that he had never seen before. He was still and silent as he looked around the room, only his head, neck and eyes moving.

A sound made him jump and he realized that he was standing on top of an unusually shaped table. He climbed gracelessly to the ground and backed up against the wall; his eyes trained in the direction the sound had come from.

A muffled curse was heard. William drew as far back into the bookshelves as he could. He nearly shrieked when he came face to face with a container of what looked to be lizard eyes. 

“Stupid bloody witches! Don’t know what the damn well they’re doing most of the time. Where is the fucker? William!”

William flinched at the sound of his name being bellowed by what sounded like a low-end Londoner. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and William’s jaw dropped. This time, he did scream as a figure approached him, swathed in black.

“There you are, you ponce. Get over here. Gotta take you back to the witches and send you home.” The black clad stranger looked familiar, but his mode of dress and the color of his hair were shockingly strange. 

The stranger held out his hand. “C’mon!” 

William took a deep breath and realized he was all but kneeling at the man’s feet. He straightened and tugged at his clothing, lifting his chin haughtily. “I’ll thank you not to take that tone with me, you… you…” He couldn’t think of a suitable thing to say, so he finished lamely, “git.”

The stranger rolled his eyes. “Ta too much mate. Hurt you to say that didn’t it? C’mon, I’ll explain a bit.”

William followed the man warily, wondering where he was being led. He stared up at the ceiling, amazed at the lighting. It didn’t appear to be flames.

The stranger pulled out a chair from the table William had been standing on and spun it around before straddling it. He looked up at William, who was still standing and staring around the room. “Well, sit down then.”

A chair was shoved toward William and he sat in it gingerly, adjusting himself to find a comfortable position. The man watched him through veiled eyes, and William got the impression that he was being studied.

“May I ask your name, sir?” William was suddenly shy; the intensity of the man’s gaze overwhelming him.

The man cocked his head slightly and continued to look at William. “’M Spike.”

William wasn’t sure what to make of the man’s moniker, but decided to do his best. “Mr. Spike, I would…”

“No mister, pet. Just Spike.”

William flushed at the inappropriate soubriquet. “Yes, S…Spike. Would it be possible for you to explain why I am in this… shop?” It had occurred to William that the room had what appeared to be a till on the counter.

“Yeah, mate.” Spike pulled a package out of this pocket and extracted a cigarette, lighting it with and unusual looking contraption. “You’re William, circa 1879. The officious bints brought you here with a little spell they were playing with. It’s 2001.”

William shook his head in disbelief. “That cannot be true, sir. Although there have been books written on the subject, it is well documented that time travel is not...”

“Do shut up!”

William’s mouth snapped shut and he stared at Spike. The man’s accent had changed significantly when he spoke that simple phrase and his voice sounded eerily familiar. 

“I beg your par…”

Spike crushed out his cigarette, stood and yanked William to his feet. “Yeah, you’re gonna be begging. I cannot believe that I am the one that got sent over here to collect you.”

William tried to free his arm from the other man, but was unable. He could feel the strength of the muscles in Spike’s hands as he tried to push the blond away. William looked into Spike’s eyes as he struggled against him and suddenly found that he was no longer pulling away, but was instead moving closer.

William gasped as he realized that he was inches away from Spike’s mouth. “Unhand me,” he murmured, tugging at his arm once more, all the time leaning closer into Spike.

Their lips met and William flushed with heat. He’d never been kissed before and this was nothing like he expected. Cool, moist lips melted against his. His breath caught in his chest and he felt the most amazing sensation dancing throughout his body.

His eyes drifted shut. William never realized that Spike had released his hands. Strong arms embraced him and he fond himself belly to belly with Spike. He could feel his penis begin to grow and change and he pulled away, or tried to, at any rate. He was flushed with embarrassment, shame and desire. He pulled his head back. “Please, let me go.” The whispered plea met deaf ears.

“Don’t think so, love.” Spike pulled him closer and William felt an answering hardness press against his own. “Dru always said you were sweet. Stars singing and all that rot.” The cool lips returned and William’s thoughts turned to his mother.

What would she think of him allowing this, this man touch him in such a familiar way? It was a sin, he knew, to want another man like this. He’d had such thoughts before, but buried them deeply, knowing that it would be wrong to even admit them to himself. 

He fought his body’s responses, wanting nothing more than to give in to what Spike was offering. He felt as though he was swooning, and realized that he had forgotten to breathe. Spike looked at him through hooded eyes as he gasped and panted. His arms betrayed him and snuck around Spike’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time something cool and wet tickled his lips and he parted them. Spike’s tongue slid quickly into his mouth and he trembled under the onslaught. Spike grunted and pressed up against him once more, rubbing his erection in such a pleasant way. He could feel a tingling in his toes and he cried out as spurts of warm semen escaped him and flooded his trousers.

William flushed and stepped away from Spike, looking at the floor. He cupped his hands over the front of his trousers, trying to hide the evidence of his immorality.

When he finally glanced up to look at the silent figure, Spike was watching him hungrily. He’d never seen such a look before and felt his penis react, try to fill once more. 

“So sweet and innocent. Come here. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Spike held out his hand and William realized that the other man wasn’t disgusted by his indiscretion. William reached out and touched Spike’s palm with the tips of his fingers and Spike latched onto him. Spike smiled and William’s breath was taken away at the pure joy that spread across the other man’s face.

“C’mon, love. Want to see you.” William blushed once again when he realized what Spike wanted. It just wasn’t done. He began to sputter and pull at Spike, but the other man didn’t appear to notice. Spike simply dragged William behind him toward a door at the side of the shop.

“In here.” Spike led him into a small washroom, closing the door behind them. A bright light once again filled his vision and William looked around the small room, his mouth wide. 

“What…”

Spike looked at him in confusion and then understanding. “Called a lavatory. Shower, commode…” He turned a knob in the small room he had called a shower and water began to rush down. William smiled in wonder. He loved bathing, more than most.

Spike began tugging at him and William realized that the man was removing his clothing. “No! No! Stop!” But Spike didn’t stop, and soon William was standing nude, shivering. He looked down and let out a small yell when he saw that the other man was nude as well. 

He looked around the room, not sure where to allow his eyes to land. This was not supposed to happen. Things like this were not allowed to happen. 

Gentle fingers were on his face and he felt his glasses being removed. He watched as Spike set them carefully on the counter, as if he knew how precious William’s spectacles were.

“C’mon.” Spike pulled at William lightly and led the man under the rush of water. William braced himself for the shock of cold and was shocked when heat hit his skin instead. 

Spike climbed in behind him a moment later and shut the small glass door. “What do you think, pet?” He smiled at William and William couldn’t help but smile back. 

“It is amazing!” He could feel the heat seeping into his skin. 

William threw his head back in joy and felt Spike’s arms wrap around him. He brought his head up and allowed Spike to catch him in another kiss. 

This time, he allowed his own tongue to twine with Spike’s tasting the other man. Spike tasted of tobacco and something quite salty. William moaned and felt his entire body jerk as Spike pulled him closer.

Spike’s penis was still quite hard and William’s was beginning to fill once more. The slide of Spike’s wet skin against his was delightfully erotic and William groaned aloud. 

Spike released his mouth and looked deeply into his eyes. “Want you to touch me, Wil. Like this…” Spike’s hand wrapped around William’s erection. William blushed furiously, but reached out and hesitantly touched Spike. 

When Spike groaned and dropped his head back, William became bolder, gripping Spike’s penis as tightly as he himself enjoyed it. He looked at the member he was holding in his hand. It was shockingly similar to his own. He looked closer. At the base of Spike’s erection was a small scar, identical to the one that William himself sported. The scar from the injury he had at age five when he fell from a horse.

Spike’s hand began to move, and William forgot that he was cataloging their similarities. He began to mimic Spike’s movements and Spike moaned out his name. “Yeah, Wil, just like that. I love your hand on my cock.”

William bucked and felt another orgasm fast approaching. Spike caught his movement and shook his head. “Not so fast, pet. Want to taste you.” Spike dropped to his knees before William and wrapped his mouth around William’s engorged member. 

“Oh my dear Lord! Oh… Oh! Spike!” William convulsed and felt his release pour into Spike. He watched as the man swallowed greedily around his softening shaft. William reached down and caressed Spike’s now curly blond hair.

Spike looked at William, his mouth still wrapped around him. William was unable to look away from Spike’s shockingly blue eyes. Spike pulled back and William’s member slid slickly from his lips.

Spike stood and William quickly wrapped his fingers around Spike’s erection. “Your turn.” He blushed at his own audacity, but maintained eye contact with the other man.

He leaned in and kissed Spike as he stroked the other man. Spike’s head dropped back once more and William felt the urge to kiss the smooth skin that was presented to him. When his kisses were received with happy moans, William decided to follow his instincts and allowed his teeth to brush against Spike’s neck.

“Wil! Harder, please! Bite!” William could feel the tremors in Spike’s body and bit down hard where the throat met the shoulder. Spike cried out and William watched as white strands pulsed out of Spike. 

“Oh, beautiful boy, “Spike gasped out and kissed William hard once more. William was happily sated as Spike cleaned him with something he claimed was soap, but that smelled of vanilla. Spike finished bathing them both and they stepped out of the shower. Spike dried William off before wiping at his own damp skin.

William saw his pants lying over the washbasin; the spot in the front rinsed clean. He looked at Spike and the blond shrugged. “Thought you’d rather ‘em be wet than sticky.” William smiled at Spike’s thoughtfulness and pulled on his clothes slowly, watching as Spike did the same.

Spike ran his hands through his hair and looked at William. William moaned as Spike’s long fingers threaded through his hair, neatening the wild, sandy curls. “That’s a bit better.” William smiled into the soft kiss that followed and took Spike’s proffered hand. “Best get you home, love.”

William walked silently beside Spike to a large home where two young women, quite inappropriately dressed, stared at him and whispered to each other. When the two women left momentarily, Spike kissed him once more and led him to stand within a circle drawn on the floor. The women returned and the blonde began to speak. 

William ignored her, his eyes focused on Spike. He knew he would not be seeing his lover again and didn’t want to miss a single moment. 

He closed his eyes as a familiar bright light filled his senses.

William awoke to find himself sitting in his chair, his lamp burnt completely out. He reached up to adjust his glasses, only to find that they were missing. He began feeling around in the dark, hoping to locate his precious spectacles. 

He tried to remember where he had seen them last and could only see soft, pale fingers folding them gently and laying them on a countertop. He shook his head as the details of his dream began to trickle through his mind. He touched his lips, they were slightly sore, as if he had been biting at them in his sleep. His hand dropped back into his lap and he gasped as his fingers came in contact with a cool, damp area on his trousers.

Spike walked back into the Magic Box, remembering the glasses that he had lost so long ago. His mother had reprimanded him harshly for losing the brand new spectacles. He walked straight into the bathroom and picked them up, lovingly caressing the antique frames. 

It hadn’t been a dream.

The End


End file.
